


独步人七十章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 3





	独步人七十章部分

宁无阴舔着应臣的喉结，将他推着往床上走去。

应臣捧着宁无阴的脸亲，唇齿相依，他太喜欢和宁无阴接吻的感觉了，柔软的舌头相互摩擦，引起口水都是甜腻的。

呼吸越来越重，宁无阴抬起膝盖蹭着应臣的胯间。

是火热的，是硬的。

那是爱人的身体，带着挚爱和欲望，两人五年没做了，稍稍碰一下对方的身体，都能燃起熊熊烈火，烧尽骨子里。

那股烈火是带着骚动的，带着难以言喻的动荡。

他们迫切地需要更多，需要更多的肌肤相接。

应臣拉开宁无阴的腰带，摸着宁无阴那劲瘦的腰，紧实的胸肌。他们几乎一刻也不停歇地接吻，抚慰。

应臣顺着宁无阴的脖子往下舔，含住他胸前的红点使劲吸，用牙齿轻咬，宁无阴几乎在颤抖，“再用力一点......”

应臣随其逐愿，含着一边吸舔，用手拨弄着另一边，将宁无阴的胸口弄得湿哒哒的。

宁无阴站不住了，这场情欲压抑得太久，爆发得太剧烈。

他闭着眼往后摸，喘着气坐到椅子上。

应臣跪在他的胯间，拉开他的裤子，将里面的硬物放了出来。

宁无阴笑着摸应臣的侧脸，“还记得怎么做吗？可别咬到我。”

应臣低头，一下子把宁无阴的性器含到最深，细嫩的喉头挤压着性器的顶部，温热的口水沾在那硬物上，又爽又滑。

宁无阴忍不住叫了出来，他咬着下唇，“阿臣，你真是要我的命了。”

应臣慢慢吐出来，舌头顺着柱身一直舔，吸着顶部，宁无阴总是难耐的，他自己伸手去揉弄应臣嘴边的精囊。

应臣拉开他的手，不让他自己摸。

宁无阴抓着应臣的头发，挺着身子，使劲往应臣嘴里抽插。

应臣被他弄得嘴里火辣辣的，有些发疼，他拍着宁无阴的腿，让他停下来。

宁无阴将他拉起来，扒了他的裤子，让他坐在自己腿上。

两人的性器依偎着相互摩擦，宁无阴一边含着舔应臣的舌头，一边拨弄揉捏着应臣胸前的肉粒。

他对着应臣的脖子吸咬，嘴唇与肌肤相互摩擦的快感，几乎要擦出火花。

宁无阴手指在应臣的后方戳弄，滑腻的舌头顺着应臣的喉结舔着，湿哒哒的。

“操你好不好？”

应臣意识涣散，离之许久的快感几乎让他喘不过气来，他难受地将自己的性器贴着宁无阴的腹肌磨动。

“好，快一点。”

宁无阴不知从那里拿出一盒香膏，他用手指沾了一大块，涂抹在应臣的后方。

应臣咬着他的耳朵问，“从哪里拿来的？”

“今早就准备好了，就等着上你呢！”

“流氓。”

宁无阴的吻总是很凶，流连不绝地舔吸应臣的唇，直到两人的口水顺着下巴低落。他又开始舔应臣的下巴。

当第三跟手指进入时，应臣有些难受。

太久没做了，他还没能很好地适应。

宁无阴一边套弄着他的性器，一边吃舔他的脖子，“是不是疼了？”

“不疼，就是有些涨。”

宁无阴的手指在里面慢慢抽动，抚慰着里面的软肉，“不急，我们慢慢来，不会让你疼的。”

等到差不多了，宁无阴扶起自己的性器，一寸一寸地抵进那个让他欲罢不能的洞穴。

一下子的快感，让宁无阴被欲望充斥得晕眩，“阿臣，好舒服，你里面.......”

应臣还是有些受不住宁无阴这么大的性器直接冲到底，他身子一僵，后面紧缩。

“先等等，有点难受。”

宁无阴退出了一些，慢慢寻着拿出前列腺的所在，忽而狠狠往里一顶。

应臣几乎头皮发麻，这种灭顶的快感，他太久没有感受到了。

在那一刻，他几乎就有射精的冲动。

宁无阴抱着应臣，咬着他的耳朵，又辗转地含着他的唇吸。

“舒服吗？我忍不住了，阿臣......”

应臣胸膛起伏得厉害，汗水顺着脸颊往下落。

他们没有熄灯，明亮的灯光将对方的一举一动都照得清晰。宁无阴舔了一下应臣脸上的汗。

“真勾人......”他低语道，语气里是赤裸裸的欲望。

应臣把舌头伸到宁无阴嘴里，勾着他的舌头相互纠缠，摩擦。

宁无阴开始剧烈地抽送，他抱着应臣的要往下按，进到最深，香膏化为水，在二人的相接处变得黏腻。

两人直接在椅子上交合着，应臣的衣服还没有全脱，里衣松松垮垮地挂在肩上，衣摆一下一下地撩拨在自己的性器上。

在这一刻，那五年的痛苦和相思轰然倒塌，宁无阴的手穿过衣摆，去握住应臣的性器，“硬成这样了，是不是想射？”

应臣只觉身体的每一处经脉都在燃烧，他太沉迷于和宁无阴这样毁天灭地的性爱了，快感激得灵魂发烫，他甚至听不见宁无阴在说什么。

宁无阴细嫩的掌心给应臣带来极大的触动，他忍不住射在宁无阴的手上。

宁无阴暂时停下身下的动作，让应臣缓一缓。

他那沾满精液的手，当着应臣的面，色情地舔吃那浊白的精液。

应臣眼眶通红，微微张着嘴呼气，宁无阴舔干净了手上的精液之后，将手指伸入应臣的口中，搅弄着他的舌头。大拇指抚摸着应臣水红的唇。

他将性器抽了出来，让应臣手撑在桌子上，他从后面进入，狠狠抽动了一会儿，射在了应臣里面。

他俯身，将自己的前胸紧贴应臣的后背，顺着应臣的脊椎慢慢舔着。

应臣只是双手撑着桌子，这下子被宁无阴整个人压着，又是刚刚高潮过后，他两腿发软，有些支撑不住了。

“去床上，你要把我压死了。”应臣说道。

宁无阴非但不听，而是直接绕过来，半跪在应臣胯间，将应臣半软的性器吞入口中，狠狠地吸着。

应臣彻底站不住了，整个人往下坠，毫无章法的快感四处乱窜。

“宁无阴，到床上去！”

宁无阴扶着应臣发软的腿，灵活富有技巧地给应臣做口活，忙里偷闲道：“先把你舔硬了再上床，你什么时候硬，我们就什么时候去床上。”

应臣按着宁无阴的头，使劲往他嘴里插。

宁无阴喉咙发疼，但他还是要继续往下吞应臣的性器。

“好了，硬了，去床上。”应臣丢盔弃甲地说道。

宁无阴站起来，一手握着应臣的性器，开始舔亲他的薄唇，两人胡乱往后推，一直躺倒床上，应臣摇摇欲坠的心才安定下来。

宁无阴压在应臣的上方，应臣两腿缠住他的腰。

“我进来了啊。”宁无阴通知他。

两人发疯一样地做爱，像是发情的野兽，下身不断结合着，又凶又狠。

在宁无阴第三次要进来的时候，应臣喘着气，“不来了好不好，有点疼。”

“哪里疼？”宁无阴唇贴着唇问道。

应臣握着他的手，将其放在自己的性器上，“射了太多了，你又舔得那么狠，疼了。”

每次他要射，宁无阴都会停下来，狠狠吸着那红润的顶部，将他射在自己嘴里。

宁无阴往下滑，两手掰开应臣的腿，射出舌头轻轻舔了一下应臣发红的性器，“还疼吗？”

“疼......后面也疼，我用嘴给你做吧，不要进来了。”

宁无阴上来亲他，“才第三次就受不了了，以前咱们整夜整夜地做，你也不喊疼。”

“是三次，但是你每次都那么久......”

“不久一点，你能舒服吗，看你爽得乱叫的。明天王五肯定又来问你一些乱七八糟的。”

应臣舔了一下宁无阴伸出来的舌头，“要不换你在下面试试？”

“我没意见啊，来，到你上我了。”

应臣下面发疼，“不来了，明天再弄。”

宁无阴温柔地抚弄应臣的精囊，不去碰他发疼的顶部，“你就是矫情，就算我在下面，也能让你干一整夜。”

应臣笑着去摸宁无阴的臀，“那我明晚上要干你一整夜。”

“随便你。”

最后，宁无阴把应臣的双腿并拢，抽插在应臣的大腿间，把应臣的大腿内侧磨得通红才罢休。

两人用毛巾简单擦了一下，就直接睡了。

宁无阴拉起应臣，“张嘴，亲一会儿再睡。”

应臣闭着眼张开嘴，把舌头伸出来。

两人唇舌纠缠了许久，才偃旗歇鼓。


End file.
